THE GREAT WAR CHAPTER 4
by memorex3248
Summary: TODAY IS THE DAY OF DAYS. JOSH AND HIS FRIENDS PREPAIR TO DROP BEHIND ENEMY LINES. THEY MUST WIN THIS BATTLE. THE FATE OF THE WORLD REST'S IN THE HANDS OF 100,000 BRAVE MEN


Hey people! Here's chapter 4.

We left Josh and his company last, being chased by a German FW-150. Here we go!

Suddenly the sky erupted with the sound of propeller engines. In every direction we looked there were bombers and escort planes headed toward what seemed to be London.

Tom who was on the machinegun of the truck, opened fire on the German planes. But it was no use. There just to many of them. I herd a scream of pain behind me and looked around. Mat was on the floor of the truck bleeding. Suddenly there was a different noise, a smother sounding engine. We all looked around and to our relief. We spotted about 15 P-51 mustangs headed for the German bomber wing. We cheered as the P-51's chased the FW-150's all over the sky, shooting down very last one.

CHAPTER 4 Day Of Days 

We'd been encamped at a town near the cliffs of Dover for some time now. About every week we'd get an order to prepare for the drop into Normandy, but it would always be a false alarm. Today though felt different, and col. John said it didn't look like they were going to call this one off. I agreed. We were packing up and getting ready to head for the runway. When we were each handed a leaflet. Saying

THE ALLIED SUPRIEM COMMAND

You are about to embark upon the great crusade, toward which we have striven these many months. The eyes of the world are upon you. The hopes and prayers of liberty loving people everywhere march with you. In company with our brothers in arms you will bring about the destruction of the German war machine. The elimination of Nazi tyranny over the oppressed peoples of Europe. I have full confidence in you bravery, devotion to duty, and skill in battle. Good luck! And let us all beseech the blessings of almighty God on this great and noble undertaking.

GENERAL DWIGHT D. EISENHOWER

SUPREIM ALLIED COMMANDER

As I finished the letter it suddenly dawned upon me what we were about to do. We were going to save a nation. That's not an easy task, but as the saying goes "who said life would be easy?"

A Chaplin came over to our company and we all had communian. The he gave us a speech about why we were over here. First, people tolerate evil because they see some benefit". He said. "Then, they feed it in hopes it will turn into something else. Then they appease it in hopes it wont turn against them. Then they respect it because they fear it. Finely someone has to step up and stomp it out! That's the assignment we'ev been given!

As we lined up infront of the plane our company CO came over to us and shook our hands and wished us good luck. We had finely gotten in the planes and were taking off.

The engines of the transports all started at once. As we passed the Brithish AA gunners the said "GO GET'EM YANKS"!! That made me feel really good.

As we crossed the English channel I looked out of the door way of the plane. It was the most amazing sight I had ever seen in my entire life. Thousands and thousands of ships as far as I could see were all making there way toward the coast of Normandy. I will never forget this I thought to my self . About an hour later (though it seemed like an eternity to Josh) the plane started to drop below cloud cover. There was a loud echoing BANG, that seemed to shake Heaven and Earth. Alex looked out of the door. "HOLY SHIT"! he said "Able companys stick took a direct hit to the nose"! he said. I looked out the window and saw that the transport was a gient fireball, the cabin that had held able company was ablaze. Even from this distance I could still hear the screeming. The copiolet from the front yelled "5 MINETS"!!! There were so many BANGS and BOOMS that it sounded as if the world was ending. Col. Mat stood at the back of the planes and the shouted at us. "GET READY"! We all took the straps that were hooked to our parachutes. "STAND UP"! shouted Mat. We all stood up. "HOOK ON"! We all hooked the strapes of our parachutes to the wire that would release our chute. "SOUND OFF FOR EQUITMENT CHECK"! We checked each others strapes and said the number of that person. 1 minet later the green light came on. "LETS GO"!!!!! YELLED COL. MAT, and we all jumped into the chaos below.


End file.
